La Familia Argent
by Angels1415
Summary: Una nueva fuerza oscura está llegando a Mystic Falls, Nueva Orleans y Beacon Hills, solamente Caroline puede evitarla pero ella no recuerda como, una persona atrae a Klaus a Nueva Orleans, pero para vencer a esta fuerza Caroline tiene que recordar una vida que ella no sabía que tenía.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover de TVD y Teen Wolf

En esta historia Allison Argent no existe en su lugar es Caroline Argent, que ya la conocemos Como Caroline Forbes, es casi igual su papel en la trama pero con notorias diferencias, en esta historia no hay ningún bebe milagro. Espero que les guste

Resumen: Una nueva fuerza oscura está llegando a Mystic Falls, Nueva Orleans y Beacon Hills, solamente Caroline puede evitarla pero ella no recuerda como, una persona atrae a Klaus a Nueva Orleans, pero para vencer a esta fuerza Caroline tiene que recordar una vida que ella no sabía que tenía.

No soy dueña de Tvd O Teen Wolf

**Prólogo:**

Klaus estaba en la terraza de su antigua mansión en Nueva Orleans, estaba aquí porque Katerina le informo que una bruja estaba conspirando en su contra aquí en su viejo hogar, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él.

—Buenas noches, Elijah—dijo a su hermano

—Niklaus tenemos que hablar

—Donde están tus modales, Lijah—dijo al notar a una chica detrás de su hermano— ¿No me vas a presentar?—dijo con un tono burlón, la chica más bien una niña no parecía de más de 14 o 15 años, era rubia, y de ojos azules, la chica tomo un paso al frente

—Soy Melody—dijo Sé que eres Klaus, el Hibrido Original, antes de explicar la historia debemos volver a Mystic Falls, no quiero repetirla dos veces—Klaus estaba a punto de hablar pero ella lo corto—Si te preguntas quien es la bruja que está conspirando en tu contra, te lo hará más fácil soy yo—después de decir esto se dirigieron a Mystic Falls

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Mansión de los Originales**

En la mansión, Melody pidió que la banda de Mystic Falls estuvieran presentes aquí estaban Elena (con su humanidad encendida), Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie y Matt, esperando explicaciones de porque están aquí.

Cuando Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah y Melody entraron en la sala de estar, todos se volvieron hacia ellos.

—Se preguntaran que hacen aquí—dijo Melody y todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluyendo a los originales—Algo se acerca, algo malo y hay una sola persona que puede evitarlo

— ¿Quién?—pregunto Damon, Melody miro a Caroline

—Tu—dijo mirando a Caroline, todos estaban confundidos

— ¿Yo?

—Si tú, la única que puede evitar lo que va a pasar eres tú, Caroline Argent

— ¿Porque me llamas así?

—Ya lo entenderás—se volvió a Rebekah— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?—pregunto

—Sí, la sala de cine esta lista—respondió

—Bien vamos—y se dirigieron a la sala de cine, la pantalla estaba lista, Melody saco su teléfono y le dio clic a reproducir video

En la pantalla salió el Nombre Caroline Argent

Luego salía Caroline preparando una flecha para dispararla

**Kate: No puedes verlo claramente**

Caroline disparo la Flecha dándole al oni y destruyéndolo

**Kate: Scott ya no es un héroe, ya no mas**

Un oni apuñalo a Caroline

**Lydia: ¡Carolinee!**

Caroline dejo caer su arco y estaba a punto de caer cuando Scott la atrapo y la acuno en sus brazos, Scott estaba sentado en suelo, la mano de Caroline estaba en la herida y Scott coloco su mano alrededor de la suya

**Scott: No puedo, no puedo quitarte el dolor**

**Caroline: Es porque no duele**

**Scott: No, Caroline**

**Caroline: Esta bien**

Caroline cerró los ojos y Scott estaba intentando despertarla

**Kate: No cuando mato a Caroline**

La mano de Caroline toco el piso

**Chris: Caroline murió**

Chris llego al lugar apuntado su arma lista para dispararla, solo para encontrar a Caroline en los brazos de Scott muerta

**Chris: Ella murió salvando a sus amigos**

Caroline estaba en el estudio con Chris

**Chris: No voy a perderte**

**Caroline: No más de lo que hemos perdido**

Caroline estaba en el hospital llorando la muerte de su madre

**Caroline: Puedo cuidarme yo misma**

Caroline estaba en un edificio disparando flash bolts a los alfas

Luego en un autobús escolar disparando flash bolts

Y luego apuntando su arco para dispararlo

**Caroline: Yo viene a salvar a mi mejor amiga**

**Lydia: Y tú eres mi nueva mejor amiga**

**Meredith: Porque te escuche gritar**

**Lydia: ¡Carolinee!**

**Caroline: ¿Ella está bien? ¿Lydia está bien?**

**Diputado Parrish: ¿Recuerdan algo más?**

Isaac está recordando a Caroline, con ella riendo, su mejor amiga, su hermana

**Isaac: Todo pasó tan rápido**

**Caroline: Estoy en los brazos de mi primer amor, la primera persona que ame, la persona que siempre amare. Te amo, Scott McCall**

**Scott: Hay días en que la extraño tanto que pudiera…**

Lydia imaginado a Caroline

Isaac y Chris dejando el apartamento

**Stiles: Verla en tus sueños, imaginártela**

**Scott: Sí**

Lydia viendo la pared y escribiendo el nombre Caroline en la computadora

**Liam: ¿Como sabemos que no está viva?**

**Scott: Porque ella murió en mis brazos**

**Diputado Parrish: No sé sobre tu dolor o lo que has perdido**

**Chris llorando la muerte de su esposa**

**Diputado Parrish: Pero yo sé sobre Caroline**

**Caroline: Te amo, papa. Estoy orgullosa de ti, de nosotros**

**Diputado Parrish: usa todas tus fuerzas por Caroline**

**Caroline: Iremos por un nuevo código. Protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger**

**Chris: Protegemos a los que no se pueden proteger a sí mismos**

Al final aparece una foto de Caroline a puntuando se arco

—Yo no recuerdo eso—dijo Caroline—Ni siquiera entiendo nada

—Pero ya recordaras, es por eso que estoy aquí

—Si Caroline tiene otros recuerdos ¿porque cuando se convirtió en Vampiro no volvieron?—pregunto Bonnie

—Porque alguien poderoso los borro—respondió Melody

—Pero Bonnie y yo tenemos recuerdos de ella, creciendo juntas—dijo Elena claramente confundida

—Porque esa persona poderosa también planto esos recuerdos—dijo—para recordar todo tienes que saber todo—Melody le dio clic al siguiente video y comenzó a reproducirse, todos volvieron con atención a la pantalla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer esta historia, por favor me gustaría que comente sus ideas para tomarlas en cuenta.**

**Para aclarar porque Allison no existe en esta historia, es porque me encanto las cosas que hacia Allison y quería pasarla a Caroline, pero Allison ya no tendría importancia en la trama así que por eso Allison no existe en esta historia.**

**Si se preguntan porque Melody tiene videos en su teléfono de ellos, será revelado más adelante.**

**No soy dueña de The Vampire Diaries, The Originals y Teen Wolf, solo de Melody**

**Capítulo 1:**

**POV de Melody:**

Decidí reproducir el resumen de la primera temporada.

—Este video te ayudara a entender un poco más—dije a Caroline

**Scott: Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, pero estoy casi seguro que era un lobo**

Scott le dice a Stiles lo que vio en el bosque cuando el Alfa lo mordió

**Stiles: ¿Te mordió un lobo?**

Stiles le pregunta a Scott en la escuela

**Director: Clase, esta es nuestra nueva estudiante Caroline Argent**

Scott se queda mirando a Caroline

**Caroline: Gracias**

Caroline le agradece a Scott después de darle un bolígrafo

**Lydia: Y tú eres mi nueva mejor amiga**

Lydia le dice a Caroline en el pasillo de la escuela después de clase

**Jackson: ¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo, McCall?**

Jackson confronta a Scott después de la práctica de Lacrosse

**Scott: Puedo escuchar y oler cosas que no debería ser capaz de escuchar y oler**

Scott recuerda todo lo que hizo dos días después la mordedura

**Stiles: Ese era Derek Hale, se familia murió quemada en un incendio hace 10 años**

Stiles le dice a Scott luego de encontrarse con Derek en el bosque

**Scott: Me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir a la fiesta de Lydia el viernes conmigo?**

Scott le pregunta a Caroline afuera de la Clínica de Animales

**Caroline: Definitivamente si**

Caroline le responde a Scott antes de subirse a su coche

**Melissa: ¿Es una fiesta o una cita?**

Melissa le pregunta a Scott al notarlo sonriente

**Scott: Tal vez ambas**

Scott responde

**Melissa: Y su nombre es…**

Melissa impulsa a Scott

**Scott: Caroline**

Scott responde sonriente

**Scott: ¿Quiénes son ellos?**

Scott le pregunta a Derek después de su primera luna llena

**Derek: Cazadores, del tipo que han estado cazándonos durante siglos y los que mataron a mi familia**

Derek le dice después de salvarlo de ellos

**Scott: Te refieres a ti, tú me hiciste esto**

Scott le grita a Derek en el Bosque

**Derek: Es realmente tan malo, puedes escuchar, ver y oler cosas que antes no podías. La mordida es un regalo**

—Espera—dijo Damon haciendo que pare el video

— ¿Qué?—pregunte volviéndome hacia el

— ¿La mordida?—pregunto—Pensé que los hombres lobo tenían que matar a alguien para activar la maldición

—Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo—dijo Stefan

—Este es otro tipo, más peligroso y más fuerte—dije viendo a Caroline

— ¿Por qué me miras a mí?—pregunto

—Porque tú lo sabes mejor que cualquiera—dije reproduciendo el video otra vez

**Scott: No lo quiero**

**Derek: Lo harás, Tu yo, Scott somos hermanos ahora**

Dijo Derek antes de desaparecer en el bosque dejando solo Scott

**Caroline: Es mi padre**

Caroline le dijo a Scott apuntando al hombre cerca de la camioneta, el recuerda que es uno de los cazadores

**Scott: Los cazadores, su padre es uno de ellos**

Scott le dice en el vestuario a Stiles

**Stiles: ¿El padre de Caroline?**

Stiles le pregunta a Scott

**Scott: ¡Sí! Su padre me disparo con… una ballesta**

Scott le grita a Stiles respirando pesado

**Scott: ¿Hay otro hombre lobo?**

Scott le pregunta a Derek en lo que queda de la casa Hale

**Derek: Tú y yo somos Betas. Se llama Alfa, es el que te mordió, eres parte de su manada**

El Alfa estaba escuchando lo ellos decían a las afueras de la casa, lo único que se observa son unos ojos rojos brillantes

**Scott: ¿Quién es ella?**

Scott le pregunta a Caroline apuntado a la mujer en la foto

**Caroline: Es la hermana de mi papá, mi tía Kate**

Caroline le responde

**Kate: ¡Vamos!**

Kate grita en la oscuridad de la noche, preparando su arma para dispararla a cualquier hombre lobo

**Caroline: ¡Tía Kate!**

Caroline corre a abrazarla, cuando ella está en casa

**Kate: ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?**

**Dice Kate respondiendo el abrazo**

**Derek: Piensas que puedes confiar en ellos, te voy a mostrar lo que hacen**

Derek lleva a Scott al Hospital donde está su tío Peter

**Scott: ¿Quién es él?**

Pregunta apuntando al hombre en una silla de ruedas con la mitad de la cara quemada

**Derek: Peter Hale, mi tío, hace 7 años mi hermana Laura y yo estábamos en la escuela cuando fue la casa incendiada, él fue el único que pudo salir con vida. Esto es lo que hacen, es lo que Caroline hará**

Derek le dijo a Scott apuntando a su tío

**Kate: Tengo un regalo para ti**

Kate le dijo a Caroline dándole un teléfono

**Caroline: ¿Hola?**

**Katherine: ¿Como estas, Argent?**

**Caroline: ¡Kat!**

— ¿Qué?—todos dijeron confundidos, me encanta cuando descubren estas cosas, sus caras no tienen precio

— ¿Katherine?—pregunto Caroline

—Si—respondí simplemente, volví mi atención en la pantalla y volví a reproducir el video

**Katherine: En serio pensaste que no iba desearle a mi mejor amiga ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Tú me hieres, Argent**

Caroline se rio de ella

**Caroline: Te estás haciendo blanda, Pierce**

Caroline bromeo con ella, el timbre sonó

**Caroline: Espera un momento, Kat**

Caroline abrió la puerta revelando a Katherine con una maleta

**Katherine: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Argent!**

Dijo antes de abrazar a Caroline, quien saltaba de emoción, Kate estaba mirando la escena sonriente

**Jackson: Se lo que eres, McCall. Y quien sea que te lo dio vas a dármelo tú también**

Jackson descubre el secreto de Scott, quiere la mordedura

**Lydia: ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?**

Lydia le pregunta a Jackson en los pasillos de la escuela

**Jackson: No es que me arruinara la vida**

Jackson dijo sin más, dejándola sola en el pasillo

**Derek: Sal de ahí ya él es el Alfa, sal**

Derek descubre que su tío es el Alfa y fue quien mato a su hermana

**Kate: ¿Te acuerdas de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos?**

Kate le pregunta a Derek cuando lo tiene secuestrado

**Derek: ¿Cuándo quemaste a mi familia?**

Derek le recuerda

**Katherine: ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?**

Katherine le pregunta a Caroline en el bosque con Lydia

**Caroline: En el garaje**

**Lydia: ¿Estás segura de probarlo? ¿al menos sabes que hace?**

Caroline prepara la flecha en su arco, apunta y la dispara, cae en medio de un árbol y empieza a botar chispas

**Lydia: ¿Qué diablos es eso?**

Lydia pregunta observando las chispas que salen del árbol

**Caroline: No lo se**

**Kate: Nuestra familia también tiene secretos como cualquier otra, solo un poco diferente**

Kate le dice a Caroline antes de abrir la puerta del sótano donde tiene encerrado a Derek

**Caroline: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

Caroline le pregunta en el baile a Scott después de que este la besa

**Scott: Porque te amo**

Scott le responde con sinceridad

**Stiles: Lydia, Corre**

Stiles le grita a Lydia en el campo de Lacrosse, pero Peter ya la ataco, dejando caer su cuerpo inconsciente a la grama

**Stiles: No la mates, por favor**

Stiles le suplica a Peter

**Derek: Esto no está bien, no te parece…**

Derek le dice a Scott después de que él lo salvo

**Scott: No digas demasiado fácil, cuando la gente dice demasiado fácil las cosas empeorar. ¿Crees que huir del padre de Caroline fue fácil?**

Scott le grita a Derek

**Derek: Tienes razón**

Al decir esto una flecha golpea el hombro de Derek enviándolo al suelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia Caroline está lanzándoles flechas por órdenes de Kate

**Kate: Ahora a la pierna**

Caroline obedeció disparándole la flecha a la pierna derecha de Derek

**Derek: Ve**

Derek le grita a Scott, pero él se queda mirando a Caroline

**Kate: Flash bolt**

Caroline la dispara al árbol detrás de Scott, haciendo que ellos se cubran los ojos

**Kate: Talento natural**

Kate felicita a Caroline

**Chris: Se lo que hiciste, Kate**

Chris se entera que Kate comenzó el incendio en la casa Hale

**Kate: Hice lo que me dijeron**

Kate le grita a su hermano

**Chris: Nadie te dijo que mataras a gente inocente, había niños en esa casa que eran humanos, rompiste el código que juramos cumplir, rompiste nuestra ley: Chasser ceux qui nous chasser**

Chris le dice a Kate

**Caroline: Cazamos a los que nos cazan**

Caroline traduce el código de su familia

**Peter: Di que sientes lo que hiciste, di que sientes lo que le hiciste a mi familia**

Peter obliga a Kate en lo que parece ser la sala de estar de lo que queda de la casa Hale, frente Caroline

**Kate: Lo siento**

Kate lo susurra, Peter le clava las garras en su cuello y la mata

**Caroline: ¡No!**

Caroline susurra cuando el cuerpo de su tía cae en el piso sin vida

**Peter: Yo no sé tú Caroline, pero no me parecía sincero**

Peter le dice antes de avanzar hacia ella

**Stiles: Hey!**

Stiles llega con Jackson y Katherine cuando Peter ya se transformó en lo que parece ser un lobo gigante con ojos rojos brillantes, le lanza una botella de cóctel molotov, pero Peter lo atrapa

**Katherine: ¿En serio? ¡Caroline!**

Caroline entiende la señal de Katherine y dispara una flecha haciendo que el cristal se rompa y como resultado Peter se queme, Katherine y Jackson también lanzan otras dos al Alfa

Caroline se inclina a Scott que todavía está en su forma de lobo (con las orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, garras, ojos dorados brillantes y pelo en las mejillas), a medida de que se va acercando su cara va volviendo a la normalidad, Caroline lo besa

**Scott: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

Scott le pregunta luego de que se separaran

**Caroline: Porque te amo**

Caroline le responde lo mismo que Scott le dijo hace un par de horas

Derek se acerca al cuerpo de Peter (que volvió a su forma humana pero toda quemada), que todavía está con vida

**Scott: Derek. Dijiste que la cura estaba con quien me mordió. Su padre y su familia que se supone que deba hacer**

Scott intenta convencer a Derek que no mate a Peter

**Derek: Ahora yo soy el Alfa**

Derek mata a Peter y sus ojos se vuelven rojos

**Jackson: Ya conseguiste lo que querías, ahora me toca a mí conseguir lo que quiero**

Jackson le pide la mordedura a Derek en la casa Hale un par de horas después de la muerte de Peter, los ojos de Derek cambian a un rojo brillante y muestra sus colmillos para morderlo, asustando a Jackson

**Scott: Ella no es una mujer lobo**

Scott le dice a Stiles que Lydia no es un lobo como el en el hospital

**Stiles: ¿Si ella no es una mujer lobo que es ella?**

Stiles pregunta a Scott mirando a Lydia

**Victoria: Estarán aquí en dos días**

Victoria le informa a su esposo

**Chris: Vamos a ser apuntados en esta ciudad**

Le recuerda a su esposa

**Victoria: Podemos manejarlo**

Le asegura

**Chris: ¿Y Caroline?**

Le pregunta

**Victoria: Aprenderá. ¿Y Scott?**

**Chris: No soy el único del que tiene que preocuparse ahora**

Mientras que Scott y Caroline se abrazan en la azotea, mirando a la luna.

—Ahora ¿quien tiene preguntas? —pregunto

— Pensé que los hombres lobo tenían que matar a alguien para activar la maldición—dijo Elijah

— ¿Por qué ellos no?—termino Klaus

—Como dije son un tipo diferente—repeti

— ¿Qué tan diferente?—pregunto Rebekah

—Ellos no matan para activarlo, ellos nacen con el gen y a la edad de 14 o 15 años se transforman en la luna llena—dije

—Su transformación es diferente, ¿no es cierto?—Pregunto Bonnie

—Si ellos llegan a una forma hibrida mitad humana con características de lobos como: orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, garras, ojos brillantes y pelo en las mejillas, algunos evolucionan a su forma completa que es el lobo, ellos pueden cambiar cuando quieren y también controlarlo en la luna llena

— ¿Por qué el color de sus ojos es diferente?—Pregunto Elena

—El Dorado es para Betas y Omegas que no hayan matado a alguien, el Azul es para los Betas y Omegas que hayan matado a alguien y el Rojo es para los Alfas sin importar que hayan matado o no a alguien, también un Alfa tiene la capacidad de convertir a un humano en un hombre lobo o a otra cosa

— ¿Qué otra cosa?—pregunto Matt

—Se dice que la mordida refleja lo que eres y en eso te convierte—respondí

— ¿Por qué lo que se dice ser la familia de Blondie tiene un código?—pregunto Damon

—Porque son cazadores, de hombres lobo y cualquier otro cambia forma el códig—Caroline me corto

—El código significa que cuando cualquier cambia formas mata o hace daño a un humano lo cazamos—dijo en una especie de trance, parpadeo y fue como romper el trance

—Estas recordando—dije sonriendo —cuando recuerdes todo volverás a Beacon Hills

**Otro capítulo como verán este es solo el resumen de la primera temporada, y también cambie el diálogo un poco**

**Y Katherine también está en esta historia**

**Gracias Hasta la Próxima…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Anteriormente en La Familia Argent:_

_— ¿Qué otra cosa?—pregunto Matt_

_—Se dice que la mordida refleja lo que eres y en eso te convierte—respondí_

_— ¿Por qué lo que se dice ser la familia de Blondie tiene un código?—pregunto Damon_

_—Porque son cazadores, de hombres lobo y cualquier otro cambia forma el código—Caroline me corto_

_—El código significa que cuando cualquier cambia formas mata o hace daño a un humano lo cazamos—dijo en una especie de trance, parpadeo y fue como romper el trance_

_—Estas recordando—dije sonriendo —cuando recuerdes todo volverás a Beacon Hills_

**Capítulo 2:**

— ¿Volver a Beacon Hills?—pregunto

—Sí, tú tienes que volver es la única forma de detenerlo

— ¿Quien?

—Ya lo sabrás—dije—Ahora tenemos que seguir

—Pensé que ya habíamos terminado—dijo Elena, me volví hacia ella

—Ni siquiera saben la mitad de la historia—dije antes de reproducir el otro, mire a Caroline—Ahora veremos una parte por así decirlo oscura de ti

**Caroline: Juro que no volveré a verlo**

Caroline le suplica a su padre que no mate a Scott

**Chris: Nunca mas**

Chris deja ir a Scott, en la noche Caroline está en su habitación cuando oye un ruido y descubre que es Scott y lo besa

**Jackson: ¿Que me está pasando?**

Jackson comienza a vomitar sangre negra y le pregunta a Derek

**Derek: Tu cuerpo se resiste a la mordida**

Dice después de ver la sangre

**Gerard: Supongo que no puedo esperar a que me llames abuelo**

Caroline conoce a su abuelo Gerard en el funeral de su tía

**Derek: ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

Derek le pregunta a Isaac, quien cayó en el hueco de una tumba

**Gerard: Los matamos. Los matamos a todos**

Gerard les dice a los cazadores que ya no hay código

**Scott: ¿Que están haciendo?**

Scott le pregunta a Derek cuando están escondidos en el bosque espiando a los cazadores

**Derek: Declarando la guerra**

Derek le responde después que Gerard mata al Omega cortándolo a la mitad

**Caroline: No nos van a separar**

Caroline le dice decidida a Scott en el bosque

**Scott: A nosotros no**

Dice Scott pensando en la muerte del Omega a manos de Gerard

**Scott: Hay otro**

Scott se da cuenta en los vestuarios que hay otro hombre lobo, después en el campo de Lacrosse, Isaac y Scott muestran sus ojos Dorados cuando se enfrentan en el campo

**Isaac: Por favor no se lo digas**

Isaac le suplica a Scott

**Lydia: Lo han llamado Estado de Fuga, que simplemente es no tenemos ni idea como no recuerdas correr desnuda en el bosque durante dos días, pero viendo el lado positivo baje 9 libras**

Lydia le dice a Caroline en la entrada de la escuela. En la noche Caroline está en un callejón oscuro con su arco esperando al cazador que matara a Isaac y le dispara en la pierna y se va sin ser vista

**Stiles: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

Stiles le pregunta a Derek después de ordenarle a Isaac volver a su estado humano con un rugido

**Derek: Soy el Alfa**

Le responde como si fuera obvio. En la casa de Isaac, una criatura misteriosa está acechando mientras que Scott está en sótano encerrado por la luna llena Caroline está sola con la criatura

**Caroline: ¡Vamos!**

Caroline le grita después de tomar un cuchillo de la cocina

**Caroline: ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?**

Caroline le pregunta a Scott después de que este la salva de la criatura

**Scott: No lo se**

Scott le responde mirando la puerta principal por donde se escapó la criatura

**Jackson: Es como si fueras inmune**

Lydia grita en su habitación sin ninguna razón

**Scott: Dos no son suficientes para Derek. Sé que necesita al menos tres ¿Quién es el siguiente?**

Scott confronta a Erika en la escuela

**Erika: ¿Porque habría un siguiente cuando ya te tenemos a ti?**

Erika le replica

**Scott: No soy parte de tu manada**

Scott le recuerda

**Derek: Se llama Kanima**

Derek descubre que es la misteriosa criatura

**Deaton: Matar podría ser su único propósito. Es rápido, increíblemente fuerte. Y es capaz de inmovilizar a sus víctimas en cuestión de segundos**

Deaton describe al Kanima

**Scott: No sabe lo que es**

La Kanima se ve en el espejo cuando Scott se defiende en la piscina

**Derek: O quien**

La Kanima huye después de verse en el espejo

**Melissa: ¿Eres el fotógrafo del anuario?**

Melissa le pregunta a Matt después de que él toma fotos en el partido de Lacrosse

**Matt: Solo tomo fotos**

Matt respondió mirando su cámara

**Melissa: ¿Solo Lacrosse u otras cosas?**

Le pregunto Melissa

**Matt: Cualquier cosa que me llame mi atención**

Contesto mirando las fotografías, revelando muchas fotos de Caroline

—Parece que alguien tiene un acosador—bromeo Damon

—Podrías callarte—medio grite

**Scott: ¿Estás diciendo que sabes quién es?**

Scott le pregunto a Stiles en el auto, después de que este fue atacado por la Kanima

**Stiles: No pero esa cosa me conocía**

Stiles recuerda cuando vio a la Kanima a los ojos

**Stiles: ¿Ellos piensan que es Lydia?**

Scott le dice a Stiles que la Manada de Derek piensa que Lydia es la Kanima

**Scott: ¿Como sabemos que no es ella?**

Scott le replica a Stiles

**Derek: Ella fue mordida por un Alfa, es ella**

Derek está convencido de que Lydia es la Kanima

**Scott: No pueden hacer eso**

Scott le suplica a Derek

**Derek: No puedo dejarla vivir**

Derek está decidido a matar a Lydia

**Caroline: Tenemos que buscar una forma de protegerla. No están aquí para asustarnos están aquí para matar a Lydia**

Caroline está decidida a proteger a su amiga, La Manada de Derek rodea la Casa McCall

**Scott: Puedo retenerte hasta que llegue la policía**

Scott dice lanzando los cuerpos de Isaac, Boyd y Erika en la grama (paralizados)

**Derek: Creo que finalmente entiendo por qué sigues rechazándome, Scott. No eres un Omega, Eres un Alfa de tu propia manada**

Derek comprendió, apuntando a Caroline y Stiles. La Kanima sale por el techo

**Lydia: ¿Alguien puede decirme que esta pasado aquí?**

Lydia sale corriendo de la casa

**Scott: Es Jackson**

Descubren quien es la Kanima

**Peter (joven): Te doy esta flor y si prometes mantenerla te besare**

Peter entra en la mente de Lydia y le coquetea

**Stiles: ¿Cuando la Kanima no es la Kanima?**

Stiles le pregunto a Scott

**Scott: Cuando es Jackson**

Scott y Stiles descubren porque no funciono el experimento de Derek

**Caroline: El Kanima busca un amo. Alguien no lo está protegiendo. Alguien lo está controlando**

Caroline descubre que Jackson está siendo controlado, para matar

**Victoria: ¿Estas teniendo sexo con mi hija? No... Espero que no**

Victoria amenaza a Scott

**Matt: Has oído sobre la muestra del metro. Tengo un amigo que nos puede conseguir las entradas si estas interesada**

Matt invita a salir a Caroline

**Caroline: Si, estupendo**

Caroline responde

**Scott: Voy ayudarte a detenerlo como parte de tu manada. Nosotros vamos a atraparlo no matarlo y lo hago a mi manera**

Scott acepta la ayuda de Derek

**Deaton: Lo que afecta a la Kanima afecta a su amo**

Deaton descubre que pueden atrapar a la Kanima usando Ceniza de Montaña

**Scott: Podemos atraparlo. Se supone que confíes en mí**

Scott le grita a Caroline en la muestra del metro

**Caroline: Confió en ti, Scott**

—Problemas en el paraíso— susurró Rebekah y luego siguió viendo el video

**Scott: ¡Mantente al margen!**

Le grito antes de alejarse entre la gente

**Peter: Tengo un plan sabes. No morirás, pero serias capaz de hacer algo muy importante**

Peter atormenta a Lydia

**Lydia: ¿Eres real?**

Lydia le pregunta en estado de shock

**Peter: Todavía no**

Lydia envenena a Derek con acónito y la lleva a la casa Hale donde hay espejos que reflejan la luz de la luna llena

**Peter: Escuche que había una fiesta. Me invite a mí mismo**

Peter resucita

**Victoria: Ahora**

Victoria se suicida con ayuda de Chris

**Chris: Nuestros hijos son entrenados para ser soldados, nuestras hijas para que sean líderes**

Chris le dice a Caroline la tradición de la Familia Argent

**Stiles: Y si es Matt. Todo esto nos lleva al video**

— ¿Quién es Matt?—Pregunto Elena mientras que Matt estaba confundido

—Es el fotógrafo obsesionado con Caroline—respondí, mientras que Damon se echó a reír, simplemente puse los ojos ante su acción y lo mire, paro y siguió viendo el video

**Matt: ¿Necesitas una cámara digital?**

Matt le pregunto a Jackson. La Kanima enrolla su cola alrededor de la pierna de Matt en la fiesta de Lydia, Scott y Stiles lo ven

**Stiles: Entonces pones a Matt en la escena de los tres asesinatos**

Stiles intenta convencer a su padre

**Scott: Sabemos que es Matt. Solo haz lo que dice**

Scott convence al Sheriff

**Stiles: Vas a matar a todos los que están aquí**

Le pregunto a Matt mientras que este le apuntaba con un arma en la comisaria

**Matt: Para eso es Jackson**

Respondió simplemente

**Gerard: Tu madre escribió esta carta. No se cómo podría sentarme a esperar que alguien pague por su muerte**

Gerard convence a Caroline para vengar la muerte de su madre

**Deaton: Lo que Peter logro hacer tiene su precio. Vendrá por ti, Derek**

Deaton le advirtió a Derek

**Scott: No se suponía que sucedería así he hecho todo lo que me has pedido**

Scott está enojado con Gerard, su madre se enteró de que es un Hombre Lobo

**Gerard: Ayuda a tus amigos. Deja a Matt y Jackson para mí**

Gerard mata a Matt y se convierte en el nuevo amo de la Kanima

**Erika: Por favor, Caroline detente**

Erika le ruega a Caroline, mientras que esta le dispara flechas a Boyd sin piedad

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver la reacción de Caroline y Klaus. Klaus tenía un brillo de los ojos parecido a la admiración no me extraña para nada y Caroline tenía un brillo de culpa

**Peter: Voy a decirte como detener a Jackson. Hay una chica con quien Jackson compartía un vínculo real. La única persona que puede salvarlo**

Peter le dice a Derek que Lydia es la clave para salvar a Jackson

**Melissa: Alguien está herido, Alguien esta caído en el campo**

Melissa le dice a Scott

**Lydia: Jackson**

Lydia grita cuando se da cuenta de que él es el que esta tirado en el campo

**Isaac: Se lastimo así mismo**

Le dijo a Scott después de ver la sangre en sus garras

**Sheriff: ¿Dónde está Stiles?**

El Sheriff nota la desaparición de su hijo en el campo de Lacrosse

**Stiles: ¿Que harás conmigo? Porque Scott puede encontrarme**

Gerard secuestra a Stiles

**Gerard: Scott McCall encuentra a su mejor amigo ensangrentado y muy golpeado**

Gerard se burla de Stiles

**Scott: ¿Qué diablos es esto?**

Scott le pregunta a Derek en los vestuarios cuando ve a Peter vivo

**Isaac: ¿Quién es él?**

Isaac le pregunta ajeno a la verdad

**Scott: Es Peter el tío de Derek. Hace tiempo atrás, trato de matarnos a todos luego le prendimos juego y Derek le corto la garganta**

Scott resume la historia a Isaac

**Peter: Hola**

Saludo simplemente

**Isaac: Es bueno saberlo**

Le contesto sarcásticamente

**Caroline: ¿Porque no dices "Estoy orgulloso de ti porque estás haciendo lo que quería"?**

Caroline confronta a su padre

**Chris: No, Caroline estás haciendo lo que él quiere**

Chris corrigió a su hija

**Peter: Los Argents no son los únicos que tienen registros**

Peter le revela a Derek donde está escondido el Bestiario de la Familia Hale

**Melissa: Algo está pasando**

Melissa le dice a su hijo después de que ve el líquido salir de la bolsa donde está el cuerpo de Jackson

**Chris: Sabes mi familia ha hecho esto por mucho tiempo. A veces te puedes sorprender de qué lado terminas**

Chris libera a Boyd y Erika

**Peter: Parece ser que Jackson está a punto de convertirse en algo más grande y malvado**

Peter le dice a Derek leyendo el bestiario (Computadora)

**Derek: Eso tiene alas**

Agrega mirando la pantalla

**Derek: Si tengo la oportunidad de matar a Jackson lo hare**

Derek le dice a Peter

**Stiles: ¿Qué quieres?**

Stiles le pregunta a Lydia

**Lydia: Quiero saber la verdad si tu no me la dices, la encontrare yo misma**

Lydia está cansada de no saber nada

**Stiles: Lydia, espera**

Stiles accede a contarle la verdad a Lydia

**Chris: Gerard está convirtiendo a Caroline en otra versión de Kate, la estoy perdiendo y tú también**

Chris le dijo a Scott con un brillo de dolor y angustia en sus ojos

**Scott: Lo sé, déjanos ir para resolver esto**

Scott ofrece una solución

**Chris: No. Mi coche es más r**ápido

Chris se une a Scott para salvar a Jackson

**Scott: ¿Caroline?**

Scott vio una sombra con una ballesta, Caroline la disparo hacia Isaac y Derek, luego saco sus dagas y se dirigió a Isaac pero al ver sus ojos paro por un momento antes de apuñalarlo

**Isaac: Te estas muriendo**

Isaac le dijo a Gerard desde el suelo

**Gerard: Lo estoy, la ciencia no puede salvarme, pero lo sobrenatural si**

Gerard revela que quiere la mordedura

**Chris: Eres un monstruo. ¿La mataras a ella también?**

Chris le grito mientras la Kanima tenía la cola enredada en la garganta de Caroline

**Gerard: Si tuviera que hacerlo mataría a mi propio hijo**

Gerard le grita a Chris, Scott se acerca a Derek

**Derek: Scott, no**

Derek le suplica a Scott

**Scott: Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo**

Agarro a Derek (en su forma de lobo) por la cabeza, lo acerco a Gerard y puso su boca en el brazo de Gerard

**Gerard: ¿Qué hiciste?**

Le grita a Scott luego de que la marca de la mordedura desaparece votando sangre negra

**Gerard: Ceniza de montaña**

Gerard se da cuenta luego de que la sangre sale de su nariz y de su boca

**Derek: ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?**

Derek le exigió a Scott

**Scott: Porque podrás ser un Alfa pero no eres mi Alfa**

Scott le recuerda a Derek

**Gerard: Mátalos. Mátalos a todos**

Gerard le ordena a La Kanima desde el suelo

**Stiles: ¿Le di?**

Stiles pregunta luego de golpear su auto a La Kanima

**Lydia: Jackson**

Lydia grita al bajarse del Jeep y le muestra una llave, Jackson empieza a cambiar a su forma humana y mira a Derek y asiente con la cabeza. Luego Derek y Peter le clavan sus garras

**Jackson: ¿Tu todavía?**

Jackson le pregunto mientras estaba en el suelo

**Lydia: Si, todavía te amo**

Jackson cerró los ojos y Lydia se paró del suelo y Caroline la abrazo se separaron cuando se escuchó el sonido de garras rasgando el piso, Jackson se paró del suelo con sus ojos brillando de color azul y soltando un rugido, Lydia corrió a abrazarlo

**Caroline: Scott, estoy intentado romper contigo**

Le dijo en su habitación después de que el asunto de la Kanima termino

**Scott: Esta bien. Porque sé que vamos a estar juntos**

**Caroline: El destino no existe**

Le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

**Scott: Los Hombres Lobo no existen**

Le replico con una sonrisa antes de besarla y luego se fue

**Katherine: ¿Estas bien, pequeña cazadora?**

Katherine le pregunto apoyada en el marco de la puerta. En una casa a las afueras de Beacon Hills Gerard Argent estaba sentado en un sofá botando sangre negra por la nariz y la boca

**Gerard: ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?**

Le pregunto a una sombra detrás de el

**Emily: No, he venido a adv**ertirte

—Eso es imposible—dijeron Stefan, Damon y Bonnie, pare el video

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Elena

—Ella es Emily Bennett—respondió Stefan

— ¿Quién es Emily Bennett?—Pregunto Rebekah

—Era la criada de Katherine en 1864— respondió Damon

— Se supone que está muerta—dijo Bonnie

— ¿Cómo es que está viva?—me pregunto Elena

—Ya lo veras—dije antes de reproducir el video

**Gerard: Oh, ¿en serio?**

Pregunto burlonamente

**Emily: Él vendrá y lo sabes bien**

Le recordó

**Emily: Sabes, Caroline es muy parecida a Patricia**

Menciono

**Gerard: Cállate**

Le grito

**Emily: No me refiero físicamente, me refiero en el carácter físicamente Caroline es muy parecida a su padre**

Emily espero una respuesta que no llego y continúo

**Emily: Chris tiene razón eres un monstruo**

Lo insulto

**Gerard: Tú no sabes nada**

Le grito

**Emily: Te equivocas, Gerard. No recuerdas yo estaba ahí cuando obligaste a Kate a matar a su propia hermana, le arrancaste a sus hijos de sus brazos todo por enamorarse de un Hombre Lobo. Patricia no se lo merecía**

**Gerard: Tú no conoces nuestro código**

Le grito

**Emily: Si lo conozco Gerard. Te olvidas que mi trabajo es mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza**

Le recordó

**Gerard: Mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza, tú fuiste quien borro los recuerdos del Dr. Deaton para que no recordara el nacimiento de esos niños**

Gerard se burlo

**Emily: Si lo hice, pero solo conseguiste uno de los niños**

Emily se rio

**Gerard: Así que fuiste tú quien le aviso. Fue una lástima que solo pude tomar a la niña el mismo día que la esposa de mi hijo diera a luz a una niña muerta. Sabes fue muy fácil sobornar al Doctor que atendió a Victoria**

Gerard se rio de ella por su fracaso

**Emily: Sé que te duele, Gerard la muerte de Patricia**

Emily intento llegar a él

**Gerard: La hice a mi semejanza y ella me supero**

Dijo con una sonrisa en su rastro

**Gerard: Pero tenía que venir él a arruinarlo todo. Me quito a mi hija yo le quiete a sus hijos. Deberías haber visto a Caroline, hice todo en mi alcance para alejarla de él, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar**

**Emily: ¿Lo reconoció verdad?**

Le pregunto

**Gerard: No sé como pero lo hizo, nunca se habían visto**

**Emily: Nueve meses en el vientre de su madre no te parecen suficientes, es su hermano. Isaac y Caroline son los hijos de Deucalion y de Patricia. Él vendrá por ellos y no podrás hacer nada**

En la casa Hale un símbolo está pintado en la puerta delantera

**Derek: Es su símbolo significa que van a venir**

Derek dijo mirando la puerta

**Isaac: ¿Quién?**

Pregunto

**Peter: Una Manada de Alfas y no van venir ya están aquí**

* * *

Lo siento por la espera, el capítulo 2 ya está aquí. Como verán en este se explica la relación de Caroline e Isaac (siiiii) y no es la misma de Allison e Isaac.

Esta era la gran diferencia ya mencionada antes para los que ven la temporada 5 de Teen Wolf les tengo una sorpresa Caroline regresaaa!

Ya en mi cabeza tengo la idea desde que vi el primer capítulo así que voy a hacer una especie de encuesta que consiste en lo siguiente (pueden votar en los comentarios y solo un voto por persona, pero pueden en todas las preguntas)

1— ¿quieren a Klaus con Caroline en Beacon Hills?

2— ¿quieren a Theo (nuevo personaje) en una relación con Caroline?

3— ¿quieren a Melody ayudando a Caroline y la Manada?

4— ¿quieren que Isaac vuelva a Beacon Hills para ayudar a su hermana y a sus amigos?

5— ¿quieren que Deucalion tenga una buena relación con sus hijos?

6— ¿quieren que Katherine ayude a Caroline Y a sus amigos?

Eso es todo tienen hasta tres días después que publique el capítulo 6

Spoilers de los siguientes 4 capítulos

Capítulo 4: se muestra el resumen de la tercera temporada parte 1 y Deucalion descubre quienes son sus hijos, Isaac y Caroline descubren que son hermanos

Capítulo 5: se muestra el resumen de la tercera temporada parte 2 y la relación de Isaac y Caroline, como Caroline está viva y como término en Mystic Falls y una sorpresa más

Capítulo 6: como los amigos de Caroline siguen con sus vidas sin Caroline y como llego Melody

Capítulo 7: Caroline vuelve a Beacon Hills y... (Depende de ustedes)

No soy dueña de Tvd o Tw, solo de Patricia Argent y Melody

**Hasta la próxima...**


End file.
